Unfrozen
by SnixRegal
Summary: Secuela de mi fic "Frozen"
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, alguien me pidió secuela de este fic y como si me vino la inspiración, la he escrito jajaja. Podéis tomarlo como un epilogo un poco largo o un fic corto xD**

**El titulo se debe solo a que es después del de Frozen, no tiene ningún sentido concreto xD**

**Como siempre espero que os guste, lo disfrutéis y toda critica constructiva y sugerencia sera bien recibida =)!**

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . .**

Emma estaba algo nerviosa, pero también emocionada.

- - ¿De verdad vas a hacerlo?

Preguntó su madre sujetando las manos del pequeño Neal que ya podía mantenerse en pie y dar algunos pasos torpes.

- - ¿Estás segura?

Añadió David sentándose junto a su esposa y dejando una humeante tetera en la mesa. Emma asintió enérgicamente con una sonrisa, lo que pareció gustar a su hermano, que se giró hacia ella intentando caminar por sí solo, la rubia extendió las manos para sujetarle como estaba haciendo su madre y dejar que se acercase a ella.

- - Sabes lo que eso supondrá ¿verdad?

Dijo el príncipe sirviendo el té. Su hija volvió a asentir mordiéndose el labio en un intento de dejar de sonreír de esa manera tan amplia, sin conseguirlo. Mary Margaret no podía evitar sonreír también con ternura al mirar la felicidad que había dibujada en la cara de su hija.

- - ¿Lo sabe Henry?

Preguntó viendo a su hija mayor jugar con su hijo pequeño, Emma asintió una tercera vez poniendo muecas a su hermano para hacerle reír.

- - Seguro que esta tan emocionado como tú. Regina y tú vais a ser muy felices juntas.

La sonrisa de la Salvadora era imposible de apagar. Había ido a contarles a sus padres que pensaba pedirle matrimonio a Regina esa misma noche. Había pasado algo más de un año desde que Elsa volvió a Arendelle y no habían tenido nuevas crisis importantes, ni nuevos villanos atacando la ciudad. Todo el mundo se había acostumbrado ya a que la Salvadora y la Reina Malvada saliesen juntas, algunos incluso bromeaban refiriéndose a ellas como si ya estuviesen casadas, y ahora Emma pensaba hacerlo realidad. Había sido un año realmente feliz y no le parecía ni por asomo que fuese demasiado pronto para matrimonio. Discutían, claro que sí, no serían ellas si no lo hicieran, pero sus discusiones nunca duraban más de un día, aunque las reconciliaciones durasen más. Eran totalmente una familia, incluyendo a David y Mary Margaret, celebraran las fiestas y cumpleaños juntos sin ningún tipo de tensión o rencores pasados. Emma nunca se imaginó que podría tener esto: felicidad, tranquilidad, una familia, el hijo que dio en adopción y que finalmente la había llevado hasta su verdadero amor. Porque no importaba lo que un hechizo le hubiese dicho a Regina toda una vida atrás, o que Emma no tuviese un león tatuado, Regina Mills era el verdadero amor de Emma Swan, y Emma Swan era el verdadero amor de Regina Mills, ninguna de las dos dudaba eso, y por supuesto su hijo era su mayor fan. Además las ventajas de que ya fuese todo un adolescente era que pasaba mucho tiempo con sus amigos, dejándoles tiempo para ellas.

- - Aún tengo el anillo con que mi padre pidió matrimonio a mi madre.

Dijo Mary Margaret haciendo el amago de levantarse a buscarle, pero Emma la detuvo.

- - Mamá, te lo agradezco, pero…no creo que Regina se sienta muy cómoda llevando ese anillo. No solo porque fuese de tu madre, sino porque…bueno…tu padre es algo así como su ex marido…

La rubia hizo una mueca por ese enredo familiar que tenían, si lo pensaban era todo bastante extraño, pero eso no importaba, lo único que importaba era que Regina y ella se querían, lo demás era totalmente irrelevante. David abrió la boca, pero Emma le señaló con un dedo para callarle.

- - Ni se te ocurra decirlo, ya dejamos ese asunto claro. No hay sangre de por medio ni relación familiar.

Era un tema que la cabreaba bastante, cuando su relación con Regina fue abiertamente pública algunas personas la habían calificado de aberrante porque la reina estuvo casada con el padre de Blancanieves, pero nadie había prestado atención a esas personas y cada vez eran menos los que pensaban así.

- - Solo iba a decirte que si ya tenías un anillo.

Dijo su padre con una risita, la sonrisa de Emma volvió a ser enorme y asintió una vez más, buscando en sus bolsillos con una mano sin soltar a su hermano con la otra. Sacó una pequeña cajita que le pasó a David, el hombre la abrió y Mary Margaret se inclinó hacia él para mirar también. En la cajita había un sencillo aro de oro blanco con un discreto rubí cuadrado de un intenso color rojo. Su madre sonrió.

- - Es perfecto para Regina.

- - ¿De verdad? ¿Crees que le gustará?

Pregunto Emma con cierta inseguridad levantando al pequeño Neal para sentarlo en su regazo.

- - Aunque fuese con un aro de cebolla a ella le gustaría siempre que quien la esté pidiendo matrimonio seas tú.

Rio Mary Margaret.

- - Espero que tengas razón. El anillo de Eva puedes dárselo a Neal cuando vaya a casarse, ¿verdad hermanito?

Por toda respuesta el niño agarró su collar tirando juguetonamente de él.

.

.

.

Emma volvió a la mansión que llevaba más de un año siendo su casa tratando de contener la emoción para que Regina no notase nada, la morena la conocía demasiado bien y si no actuaba con total normalidad se daría cuenta enseguida, aunque no sabía cómo iba a actuar con total normalidad sabiendo que con suerte el anillo que ahora estaba en su bolsillo pronto estaría alrededor del dedo de Regina como una promesa eterna. Pero nada más entrar en la casa supo que algo no iba bien, escuchaba a la morena en su estudio moviendo cosas y gruñendo algo con molestia.

- - ¿Emma? – Dijo asomando la cabeza por la puerta para ver si era ella quien había llegado. - ¿Has cogido tu un archivador marrón que había aquí?

Preguntó claramente molesta, Emma se encogió cautelosamente de hombros.

- - No lo sé, tienes muchos archivadores marrones.

- - En el que estaban apuntadas las cuentas de la ciudad y los registros de las propiedades.

Regina seguía siendo alcaldesa, habían intentado pasarle el cargo a Mary Margaret ya que esa maldición la había lanzado ella, pero después de intentarlo una semana la mujer prácticamente le rogó a Regina que volviese a coger el puesto, nadie conocía la ciudad mejor que ella y además sabia como manejar a los ciudadanos, que por mucho que se quejaran de ella, era la única capaz de mantener el orden en la ciudad, pero desde que no estaban bajo la maldición inicial de Regina, los ciudadanos se habían vuelto mucho más quisquillosos y la morena estaba algo estresada esos días.

- - ¡Dios! ¿Si tan mal están aquí porque no se fueron a través del portal con los demás?

Se desesperó la alcaldesa volviendo al despacho para seguir buscando.

- - ¿Te apetece hacer algo especial esta noche?

Preguntó Emma siguiéndola y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

- - No puedo, Emma, los enanitos reclaman como suyas unas tierras que Whale dice que le pertenecen, que las compró poco después de romperse la primera maldición, y me están volviendo loca. Además Marco asegura haberle pagado el alquiler a Gold, pero el maldito demonio dice que no, y que si no lo arregló de la manera legal lo hará él a su manera. Y toda esa información debería estar en el maldito archivador que no consigo encontrar.

Se quejaba Regina sin mirar a la rubia, sacando ficheros y carpetas para darles un rápido vistazo antes de descartarlos.

- - ¿Es uno muy gordo con unas hojas amarillas?

Preguntó Emma recordando, la morena se giró rápidamente hacia ella con un _"¡sí!"_ casi desesperado.

- - Creo que sí lo cogí, estaba buscando unos papeles que me pidió la madre superiora y no recordaba donde los había dejado.

Ventajas y desventajas de tener viviendo bajo el mismo techo a la alcaldesa y a la sheriff, tardaban mucho menos en hacer el papeleo, pero también acababan mezclándose los papeles.

- - ¿Y dónde lo dejaste?

Preguntó Regina con el ceño fruncido por la frustración. Emma hizo memoria por un rato.

- - No lo recuerdo.

Dijo con una mueca culpable. Regina gruño de desesperación.

- - Emma ¿te das cuenta de lo hará Gold si no arreglo esto? Y Whale no deja de darme la lata con los malditos papeles de propiedad. – Volvió a gruñir de frustración. - ¿Por qué no volvieron al Bosque Encantado donde podían arreglar las cosas con espadas? – Salió del despacho hecha una furia sin siquiera mirar a Emma. – Volveré a mirar en la habitación.

- - Lo siento, ¿quieres que te eche una mano?

Se disculpó la rubia a quien ya se le había reventado la burbuja de emoción con la que había llegado a casa.

- - No, mejor no toques nada. ¡Dios, Emma! ¿no podías dejar las cosas en su sitio?

Protestó subiendo como un vendaval por las escaleras. La rubia apretó la cajita del anillo en su bolsillo con una mueca triste.

.

.

.

Regina pasó buena parte de la tarde buscando el archivador, que finalmente apareció en el armarito de debajo de la televisión, con los DVDs sin que nadie supiese como había llegado allí. Y el resto del día lo pasó metida en el despacho rebuscando entre los documentos y arreglando papeleo. Emma hizo otro intento de decirle a Regina con todo el disimulo posible de hacer algo especial esa noche, pero habría dado igual que no hubiese disimulado, porque la morena se negó sin siquiera mirarla, con un cumulo de enfados encima. Aun así la rubia entró en el despacho y le dejó un plato con la cena que había preparado. Regina se lo agradeció secamente sin mirar lo que había en el plato, leyendo atentamente unos papeles. Emma esperó hasta bien tarde a que la morena terminase, pero la alcaldesa no parecía dispuesta a dejar de trabajar esa noche, así que al final se dio por vencida y se fue a dormir sola. Unas horas después notó como Regina se acostaba también a su lado en silencio, quedando de espaldas a ella. Desde luego esa noche nada había salido bien.

Por la mañana cuando Emma despertó Regina ya no estaba allí, había solo una seca nota diciendo que pasaría todo el día en la oficina y que luego iría a recoger a Henry, así que la rubia estaba totalmente sola en casa. Toda la emoción del día anterior había desaparecido.

.

.

.

Henry casi no había abierto la boca cuando su madre fue a recogerle, sabía que la noche anterior Regina había pagado su enfado con Emma arruinando la proposición de su rubia madre, y también sabía que la morena aún seguía estresada por el trabajo y que por eso estaba tan irascible, así que lo más seguro era tener la boca cerrada, aunque se sentía mal por Emma, su plan de la noche anterior había fallado estrepitosamente.

Antes de salir del recinto escolar, Mary Margaret se acercó a ellos a toda prisa. Storybrooke era un lugar pequeño así que el colegio y el instituto estaban en el mismo sitio.

- - ¡Regina, espera! – Gritaba la maestra corriendo hacia ellos con una sonrisa. – Déjame verlo.

Dijo nada más alcanzarlos, por detrás de su madre Henry hacia señas a Mary Margaret para que se callase, pero su abuela no le vio, estaba demasiado ocupada cogiendo la mano de Regina para mirar sus dedos sin encontrar nada, cogió la otra mano y allí tampoco había nada. Frunció el ceño sin comprender.

- - ¿Dónde está? No me digas que has dicho que no.

Su cara era de espanto ante la idea de que Regina hubiese rechazado la proposición de matrimonio. La alcaldesa no entendía nada.

- - ¿He dicho que no a qué? ¿Qué estás buscando?

Preguntó mirándose las manos buscando algo extraño en ellas, en ese momento Mary Margaret adivinó que al final Emma no había hecho la pregunta del millón; y Regina entendió lo que estaba pasando.

- - ¿Iba a pedirme matrimonio? – Preguntó horrorizada de lo que había pasado el día anterior. Se volvió hacia su hijo. - ¿Anoche?

Henry suspiró bajando la cabeza. Adiós sorpresa.

- - Al final no pudo hacerlo abuela, acabas de cargarte la sorpresa.

Se quejó el chico, Blancanieves se llevó una mano a la boca arrepentida de lo que había hecho.

- - ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada?

Preguntó Regina a su hijo sintiéndose fatal.

- - Se suponía que iba a ser sorpresa, tenía planeada una cena romántica y todo. Yo iba a quedarme en mi habitación hasta que te lo pidiera.

Respondió su hijo resignado a que ya no había nada que hacer por mantener el misterio.

- - ¿Pero qué pasó anoche? ¿Por qué no lo hizo? Cuando salió de casa estaba muy ilusionada, impaciente por hacerlo.

Eso hizo sentir aun peor a Regina.

- - Yo…

- - Mamá estaba enfadada.

Explicó Henry.

- - Soy una estúpida. Tengo que ir a casa.

Dijo la alcaldesa sacando las llaves del coche y haciendo un gesto a Henry para que se diese prisa, el chico se despidió rápidamente de su abuela y siguió a su madre que parecía tener demasiada prisa para esperar a nadie.

.

.

.

Emma comía sola en la mesa del salón con la cajita del anillo abierta junto a su plato, observando la joya mientras masticaba sin ganas. No quería pensar que lo de la noche anterior era una especie de señal ni nada así, pero desde luego era bastante desmotivador.

La puerta de entrada se abrió y rápidamente recogió el anillo y lo guardo en su bolsillo.

- - He hecho la comida.

Dijo a modo de saludo cuando las cabezas de Regina y Henry asomaron por las escaleras de la entrada, pero la morena no pareció escucharla, corrió directa hacia ella y la agarró las mejillas, levantándola de la silla para besarla como si llevase media vida sin verla. Después de la sorpresa inicial Emma le devolvió un beso igual de intenso, abrazando la cintura de Regina, quien profundizó el beso todo lo que pudo antes de que tuviesen que separarse para coger aire. Acarició la nariz de la Salvadora con la suya, le dio otro rápido beso y después sonrió.

- - Sí. Sí. – Emma la miró sin entender, aunque también con una pequeña sonrisa reflejo de la de Regina. – Si después de lo imbécil que fui anoche, aun quieres, yo también. Sí. Para siempre sí.

La rubia miró a su hijo acusatoriamente, pero el chico se encogió de hombros.

- - No he sido yo, ha sido la abuela que quería ver el anillo.

Emma giró los ojos con una pequeña risita, su madre no iba a cambiar nunca.

- - ¿Estás segura? ¿Incluso aunque te cambie las cosas de sitio?

Preguntó con cierta inseguridad a Regina, la morena rio.

- - Puedes cambiar de sitio lo que te dé la gana mientras tú no vayas a ninguna parte. – Volvió a besar a esa rubia que era tan suya como lo era ella de la sheriff. – Siento lo de anoche, tu no tenías la culpa.

- - Estás muy estresada, lo entiendo.

Respondió Emma apoyando su frente en la de Regina.

- - Eso no es excusa, no debería pagar mis frustraciones contigo.

- - Pero lo haces, y volverás a hacerlo, igual que yo, siempre lo pagamos con quien tenemos más cerca.

Rio la Salvadora besándola la nariz, esperaba ser ella siempre la persona con quien Regina pagase las frustraciones.

- - ¿Y aun así quieres casarte conmigo?

Dijo la morena riéndose también. Emma la dio un rápido beso y sacó la cajita del bolsillo, poniendo una rodilla en el suelo como mandaba el protocolo. Regina venia del país de los cuentos de hadas, así que quería hacerlo como era debido, aunque el escenario no fuese muy de cuento de hadas.

- - Regina Mills, nunca he tenido nada más claro en mi vida que el que quiero pasar el resto de ella contigo, con cada parte de ti, con todas las partes de ti. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

La morena no podía creerse que incluso se hubiese arrodillado, esa rubia suya era incorregible, y esa era una de las razones por las que la quería tanto.

- - Sí, quiero.

Respondió con un nudo en la garganta y unas lágrimas de felicidad. Emma colocó el anillo casi con reverencia en el dedo de la que ahora era su prometida, se puso de pie y besó a Regina con tanta energía que Henry, observando desde atrás, casi pensó que iban a caer al suelo. Sonrió al ver a sus madres, perdidas en su burbuja de felicidad, una burbuja de la que tenia la suerte de formar parte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Creo que algunos habéis pensado que seria solo un shot, pero mi intención no era esa jajajaja serán poquitos capítulos, pero más de uno, aunque supongo que leyendo solo el primer capi como shot también valdria xD Como sea, aquí dejo el segundo capi ;)**

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios y por seguir leyendome ^_^ **

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Regina no sabía si esa mañana era más brillante por el sol o por los destellos que hacían que brillase el anillo en su dedo, aunque prefería pensar que era por la mujer que dormía abrazada a su espalda dándola calor, como llevaba haciendo desde aquel día en que casi se congela al caer al mar. Había maldecido a Emma Swan por muchas cosas, la última había sido hacía más de un año cuando se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de la rubia, pero esas maldiciones se acabaron convirtiendo en cosas de las que estar agradecida. Ahora, cuando pensaba en aquel hechizo que lanzó Tinkerbell tanto tiempo atrás para encontrarle el verdadero amor, no podía evitar reír por lo estúpida que había sido al confiar en la magia para que le encontrara algo que solo ella podía crear, con Emma, no con Robin. No había vuelto a saber nada del ladrón desde que él y su familia cruzaron el portal rumbo a Arendelle para llegar desde allí al Bosque Encantado, y tampoco tenía ganas de saber nada, no le hacía falta, no le importaba. Todo lo que le importaba en la vida estaba en ese momento entre las paredes de su casa: la mujer que respiraba en su pelo y el hijo que dormía dos puertas más allá, lo demás podía desaparecer sin que ella se diese ni cuenta.<p>

Sintió la mano de Emma cerrarse alrededor de la suya antes incluso de que la rubia abriese los ojos.

- Buenos días.

Murmuró en su oído con esa voz de recién levantada que Regina tan pronto había aprendido a querer. Giró un poco la cabeza y le dio un beso en el pómulo.

- Buenos días.

Respondió con una sonrisa que Emma le devolvió somnolienta.

- Hola, prometida.

Dijo la rubia levantando un poco la cabeza para besar a la mujer que iba a ser su esposa, empezó por los labios y fue bajando hasta dejar la cabeza medio apoyada en su hombro, cogiendo la mano de Regina para levantarla y poder mirar el anillo que estaba en su dedo desde el día anterior. No podía dejar de mirarlo y sonreír al ser consciente de lo que significaba.

- No puedo creer que dijeras que sí.

Rio Emma abrazándose con más fuerza a la espalda de Regina.

- Y yo no puedo creer que lo dudaras.

Respondió la morena girándose en los brazos de su prometida para quedar cara a cara. Emma se encogió un poco de hombros.

- No sé, creo que tengo la patente de las meteduras de pata y las cosas que no salen bien, lo normal habría sido que dijeras que no.

Regina rio al escuchar la voz infantil con que había hablado la otra mujer, y rozó la nariz de la rubia con la suya.

- No, eso no habría sido lo normal. Hasta tu madre se extrañó cuando pensó que había dicho que no, deberías haber visto su cara.

Las dos mujeres rieron, era extraño que Mary Margaret aún no se hubiese presentado a revolotear emocionada alrededor de la pareja, pero era de agradecer ese tiempo de intimidad antes de meterse de lleno en los preparativos de la boda.

- ¿Sabes? Al principio dudé de si pedírtelo o no. – Dijo Emma con otro encogimiento de hombros, Regina levantó una ceja curiosa. – No estaba segura de sí querrías casarte otra vez, después de tu primer matrimonio y eso. Y con quien fue… No sé, habría entendido que le tuvieses algo de manía al matrimonio.

Regina le había contado a Emma como había sido su primer matrimonio, con el rey Leopold, y la rubia se había alegrado mucho de no haber conocido a su abuelo, porque seguramente a Mary Margaret no le habría parecido bien que enterrase a su padre vivo. A pesar de lo que Blancanieves adoraba al rey, él no había sido ni buen hombre ni buen marido con Regina, había dejado marcas en la reina que Emma aún estaba tratando de sanar y cuando compró el anillo había temido que una de esas secuelas fuese que la morena no quisiese volver a oír hablar de matrimonio nunca más. Por suerte no había sido así.

- No tenía nada en contra del matrimonio, tenía algo en contra del mío con el rey, no es lo mismo.

Explicó Regina, Emma sonrió un poquito clavando su mañanera mirada verde en los ojos marrones de la reina.

- Esta vez no será así.

La morena rio mirándola con la misma intensidad.

- Lo sé. – Luego la besó con entusiasmo. – Aunque nunca pensé que podría estar tan emocionada ante la idea de casarme otra vez.

La verdad era que después de hacer que asesinaran al rey se había prometido a si misma que nunca volvería a pasar por lo mismo ni dejar que nadie le colgase un anillo del dedo, pero también se había prometido matar a Blancanieves y destruir la felicidad de Emma, a veces estaba muy contenta de faltar a sus propias promesas.

- Me alegro de que estés emocionada por la boda.

Rio Emma bajando una mano por la espalda de Regina.

- No es por la boda, es por la persona que estará conmigo en altar.

Respondió la morena con los ojos oscurecidos de deseo, imitando el movimiento de la otra mujer, pero por delante, cortando la respiración de Emma por un momento, y sin dejarla recuperarse se fundió con ella en un pasional y húmedo beso que hacia subir la temperatura de la habitación. O al menos hasta que unos golpes en la puerta cortaron el momento. Se separaron mirando la puerta como si se hubiesen olvidado de que había un mundo existiendo a su alrededor.

- ¿Estáis despiertas?

Preguntó Henry desde fuera. Regina volvió a girar en los brazos de Emma para quedar las dos de cara a la puerta y se aseguró de estar bien tapadas con la sabana antes de dejar entrar a su hijo. El chico entró con una bandeja de desayuno y periódico incluido.

- Supuse que no ibais a moveros de la cama en todo el día así que os traigo algo de comer y un periódico para que sepáis que pasa en el mundo exterior. – Evitaba mirar hacia la cama de sus madres, y cuando lo hacía se aseguraba de que fuese solo a sus caras, para no ver por accidente más de lo que necesitaba ver. – Aunque no creo que os importe ahora mismo.

Añadió con una risita nerviosa. Él estaba tan contento y emocionado como ellas por la inminente boda, pero como a todo hijo todavía le resultaba algo violento ver a sus madres darse grandes muestras de cariño físico, o saber que seguramente bajo la sabana no llevaban nada. Emma hizo el amago de levantarse para coger algo de la bandeja que Henry había dejado en la mesilla solo para ver como su hijo gritaba de protesta, sonrojándose y dándolas la espalda. La sheriff se echó a reír y Regina la dio un golpecito de reproche en el brazo que tenía alrededor de su cintura, aguantándose la risa lo mejor que pudo.

- No te preocupes Henry, tu madre no va a traumatizarte así.

Rio la morena hacia la espalda de su hijo, que se giró otra vez completamente rojo.

- Le encanta traumatizarme.

Se quejó Henry, ese año con sus madres juntas había sido el más feliz que podía recordar, pero convivir con las dos a la vez en la misma casa tenía como precio pillarlas en más de una y más de dos situaciones incomodas que a Emma parecían divertir mucho, pero a él no tanto.

- Deberías estar acostumbrado a verme darle cariño a tu madre, chico.

Rio Emma apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de Regina para mirar a su hijo.

- Ya, pero sueles estar vestida.

Sus propias palabras hicieron que se sonrojase aún más y Emma se echó a reír otra vez, moviendo las manos visiblemente alrededor de Regina bajo la sabana solo para ver como su hijo se incomodaba cada vez más.

- Vale, vale, ya me voy, solo quería traeros algo para desayunar y deciros que he quedado con Nicholas, su padre va a dejarnos ayudarle en el taller.

Dijo rápidamente Henry deseando de pronto salir de allí.

- Una buena manera de que trabajen por ti sin tener que pagar.

Comentó Regina cogiendo las manos de Emma para que parase y abrazándolas a su alrededor por encima de la sabana. Henry se encogió de hombros.

- Es divertido. Tampoco vendré a comer ¿vale? No sé a qué hora volveré, pero…llamaré antes.

Ambas mujeres rieron por la incomodidad de su hijo adolescente.

- ¿Pero entonces quien va a traernos comida?

Gritó Emma justo antes de que Henry dejase la habitación.

- También ha llamado la abuela, quería venir, la he dicho que no.

Dijo el chico sin pararse a responder a su madre y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Emma rio, mordiendo suavemente el hombro de Regina.

- Es divertido traumatizarle.

- Parece que ya has olvidado cuando tú descubriste a tus padres en una situación algo más embarazosa.

Recordó Regina riendo, a esas alturas ya se habían puesto mutuamente al día de sus vidas y había pocas cosas que no supiesen una de la otra. Emma dejo de reírse.

- Pobre Henry.

Dijo empatizando repentinamente con su hijo, la morena rio con más ganas girándose una vez más para lanzarse encima de su prometida.

.

.

.

Henry les había dado un grito cuando se fue para no tener que volver a pasar por la habitación, pero ellas aún seguían metidas en la cama, conservando el calor bajo las sabanas. El teléfono había sonado varias veces, pero no tenían intención de levantarse a responder.

- Podría ser una emergencia. – Dijo Emma cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar, Regina sonrió divertida y la besó. – Storybrooke podría estar en crisis. – La morena la besó otra vez. – Quizá necesiten nuestra ayuda. – Otro beso, más largo. – Podrían estar en peligro, y tu yo aquí totalmente inconscientes de ello. – Regina rio un poquito y la besó otra vez. – A lo mejor le ha pasado algo a Henry. – La morena se detuvo antes de llegar a besarla, con algo de preocupación. – Era broma, era broma. Henry está bien.

Rectificó rápidamente Emma siendo ella esta vez quien se adelantase para besarla, haciéndola reír otra vez.

- A lo mejor sí deberíamos levantarnos.

Dijo Regina acurrucándose en los brazos de la Salvadora. Era una buena sensación, saber que podía hacer eso, que podía relajarse, siempre se sentía protegida con Emma.

- ¿Eso implicaría vestiros?

Preguntó la rubia acariciando distraídamente la espalda de Regina.

- En algún momento sí.

- Entonces voto en contra.

Respondió Emma colocando mejor la almohada bajo su cabeza para dejar bien clara su intención de pasar todo el día en la cama. Regina rio dejándola cortos besos por el pecho.

- ¿No tienes hambre?

Dijo en tono burlón, la rubia cogió la cara de la reina para subirla hasta su altura.

- Aquí tengo todo lo que necesito comer.

Respondió con una sonrisa de lado, pero en vez de besar a la morena descendió por todo el cuerpo de Regina hasta encontrar un lugar mejor en el que dejar sus besos.

.

.

.

Miraron el reloj sin creerse que realmente hubiesen pasado todo el día en la cama. Henry aún no había vuelto y algo las decía que a no ser que ellas le llamaran su hijo alargaría el momento de volver todo lo que pudiese.

- ¿Crees que le gusta Ava?

Preguntó Regina de pronto cuando estaban hablando de Henry. Las sabanas eran un completo desastre a su alrededor, y en algún momento del día la almohada se había caído, pero Regina había encontrado un buen sustituto en el estómago de Emma.

- O Nico.

Dijo la rubia riendo, su prometida la miró divertida antes de reírse también, dejando que Emma jugase tranquilamente con los mechones de su pelo oscuro.

- En algún momento deberíamos levantarnos y empezar a preparar la boda. Además no creo que tu madre aguante mucho más sin aparecer por aquí.

Comentó Regina después de un rato, había sido un día perezosamente tranquilo de los que tenían pocos. No se había acordado ni una sola vez del papeleo ni de nada que estuviese más allá de la puerta de la habitación, con la excepción de Henry claro, pero no podían vivir en esa cama para siempre.

- Ya, ya. Pero…mañana.

Rio Emma haciendo rodar a la reina hasta su boca.


	3. Chapter 3

**En este fic no tengo intencion de meter nada de drama, solo felicidad domestica Swan-Mills jajaja seran como much capitulos nada más, algo cortito x)!**

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios y por seguir leyendome ^_^ **

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>En cuanto se difundió la noticia de su boda, apenas tuvieron un momento de paz. No se veía todos los días algo como que la sheriff y la alcaldesa fueran a casarse, la Reina Malvada y la Salvadora, así que había opiniones para todos los gustos, desde la más sincera alegría hasta el más profundo disgusto, pasando por supuesto por la gente a quien le era totalmente indiferente el acontecimiento. Mary Margaret se proclamó a si misma organizadora oficial de la boda, curiosamente respaldada por la abuelita. Las ventajas de esto eran que Emma y Regina en realidad tenían poco trabajo que hacer, más que nada se limitaban a decir si les gustaba o no lo que les iban proponiendo, las desventajas eran que pasaban poco tiempo juntas, cada una llevada a uno u otro sitio por separado, por no mencionar que por supuesto seguían teniendo sus obligaciones laborales.<p>

Además Emma se sentía un poco ofendida porque su madre parecía estar más emocionada por el hecho de que se casase Regina que porque se casase ella, era a la alcaldesa a la que llevaba de un lado a otro con los preparativos de la boda, lo que la verdad empezaba a ser una prueba para los nervios de la reina, pero iban a ser oficialmente familia, su suegra para ser más exactos por mucho que se negase a verla así; además Mary Margaret lo hacía con su mejor intención, ahorrándoles trabajo, y no iba a quitarle la ilusión de ayudar a preparar la boda de su hija. Además dudaba mucho de que a Emma le gustase que convirtiese a su madre en una escultura de arbusto.

- Bueno cariño, también estoy planeando la boda contigo.

Dijo Mary Margaret cuando Emma dejó caer que solo planeaba la boda con Regina. La rubia levantó una ceja dejando de dar vueltas a su hermano en el aire.

- Es que tu…bueno… - Emma miró a su madre con cierta ofendida interrogación. – No sé, no eres… bueno, no te ofendas, pero no pareces el tipo de mujer que se emociona por los preparativos de una boda.

Contestó finalmente Blancanieves con un encogimiento de hombros, su hija abrió la boca con incredulidad.

- ¿Y Regina si? ¡Además, fui yo quien la pidió matrimonio! Y me mandas con David como si yo fuese el novio. No te ofendas papá. No pienso llevar esmoquin.

Dijo Emma señalando a su madre con un ofendido dedo que su hermanito intentó imitar. Mary Margaret se echó a reír.

- Lo sé. Estoy deseando ir a que te pruebes vestidos. – Respondió con un brillo en los ojos. – Y ya verás cuando veas a Regina, he pensado en unos para ella que… pero antes iré a elegirlo contigo.

Se apresuró a rectificar al ver la cara de su hija.

- No, tienes que ir primero con ella para luego recomendarme alguno que vaya a juego con el suyo.

Respondió Emma volviendo a jugar con el pequeño Neal.

- ¿Y porque no lleva ella uno a juego con el tuyo?

Preguntó David desde el sofá, había estado totalmente indiferente a la conversación de su hija y su mujer, por mucho que le alegrase la boda de su hija, él no era precisamente un fan de los preparativos como lo era Mary Margaret.

- Porque a ella le quedará bien cualquier vestido, entonces será más sencillo encontrarme a mi uno después.

Respondió su hija con cierta resignación, aunque en realidad eso hacia que tuviese que probarse muchos menos vestidos, y esa parte si era una ventaja. David rio volviendo a su periódico.

- Estoy seguro de que tú estarás guapa con cualquier vestido.

Contestó como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo, la rubia sonrió con cariño hacia su padre antes de mirar su reloj.

- Bueno, me voy. Henry ha salido, seguramente Regina ya estará en casa y desde que empezó todo esto de la boda apenas tenemos tiempo para nosotras.

Dijo Emma alzando una mano para despedirse de sus padres, pero de dos rápidos pasos su madre le cogió la mano antes de que pudiese siquiera empezar el gesto de despido.

- No puedes irte, necesitamos a alguien que cuide de Neal un rato. – La Salvadora la miró sin poder creerse lo que la estaba diciendo. – Tenemos que ir a encontrarle un traje a tu padre.

Explicó Mary Margaret.

- ¿Qué?

Dijeron a la vez padre e hija.

- Sabes que no me caso la semana que viene ¿verdad? Tenéis tiempo.

Gruñó Emma, no es que le molestase quedarse de niñera de su hermano de vez en cuando, pero no cuando por fin tenía tiempo para dedicarle un poco de tiempo a su futura esposa.

- Y yo ya tengo trajes, no necesito otro.

Dijo también David, su mujer hizo un gesto impaciente hacia él, invalidando sus palabras como si no las hubiese dicho.

- Tu hija solo se va a casar una vez, no puedes ir con un traje viejo.

Protestó como si su marido acabase de decir el mayor sinsentido del mundo.

- ¿Viejo? No recuerdo haberme puesto ningún traje desde que …

Se calló al ver la mirada que le lanzaba su mujer.

- ¿No podéis ir otro día?

Dijo Emma con impaciencia por llegar a casa.

- No, quiero quitarme esto de encima cuanto antes para poner toda mi atención en ayudaros con la boda. – Respondió Mary Margaret. Señaló a su marido con autoridad. – Nos vamos, ponte la chaqueta.

David giró los ojos con resignación, cerró el periódico y se levantó del sofá con un suspiró, encogiendo un poco los hombros en dirección a su hija a modo de disculpa. Emma los miró prepararse y salir sin terminar de creérselo, con Neal en los brazos.

.

.

.

La sheriff aprovechó para adelantar algo de papeleó mientras cuidaba de su hermano, lanzando ocasionales miradas al reloj como si así pudiese hacer que sus padres llegasen antes, pero eso no paso hasta algunas horas después, cuando por fin Mary Margaret atravesó la puerta con su resignado marido detrás.

- ¿Dónde está el traje?

Preguntó al ver que no traían nada más que bolsas del supermercado.

- En la tienda, es a medida, se lo tienen que preparar.

Padre e hija giraron los ojos al mismo tiempo y de la misma manera.

- Vale, pues ya me voy.

Dijo Emma mirando al reloj. A esa hora Henry ya estaría en casa, resopló, no es que le molestase que su hijo estuviese allí, pero le habría gustado pasar aunque fuese un rato solo con Regina sin preocuparse de unos jóvenes oídos.

- Dile a Regina que mañana tenemos que ir a mirar las flores. – Recordó Mary Margaret, Emma la miró con una mueca molesta. – No, no puedes venir, tú tienes que ir con la abuelita a ver al cura.

- ¿Cura? ¿Puede casarnos un cura? Quiero decir, no sé cómo serían las cosas en el Bosque Encantado, pero aunque aquí es perfectamente legal que se casen dos mujeres, no puede ser por la iglesia.

Ahora fue Blancanieves quien giró los ojos.

- La abuelita te explicará mañana.

- ¿Me estas echando? No he podido irme antes por hacer de niñera ¿y ahora me echas?

Mary Margaret se echó a reír por el tono de su hija, a una parte de ella le gustaba picar a Emma como cualquier madre haría. Se acercó a la rubia y la dio un beso en la sien antes de que se marchara.

.

.

.

Cuando Emma volvió a casa la luz del estudio se veía encendida por debajo de la puerta, se asomó y como esperaba se encontró con Regina allí trabajando en papeleo.

- ¿Un día duro?

Preguntó la morena con una risita, Emma la había llamado para decirla que llegaría más tarde por su inesperada contratación como niñera gratuita. La rubia también rio un poquito y se acercó a su prometida para abrazarla desde detrás de la silla, dándola un beso en la mejilla antes de apoyar la barbilla en su hombro para mirar lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¿Te queda mucho?

Preguntó dándola unos juguetones mordisquitos en el cuello.

- Tengo que rellenar unos formularios y luego soy toda tuya.

Respondió girando la cabeza para estampar un beso en los labios de Emma.

- ¿Al final solucionaste lo de Gold y Marco?

Dijo la rubia con interés, aunque era más bien una excusa para no tener que moverse justo de donde estaba.

- Marco había pagado, pero Gold había subido el alquiler un 2% y no se acordó, así que ha tenido que pagar el 2% que faltaba.

Respondió Regina con una mueca, si Gold dejase de cambiar las cuotas de alquiler esas cosas no pasarían y ella se ahorraría bastante trabajo.

- ¿Y lo de las tierras?

- Son de Whale, se las compró a Happy una noche que estuvieron bebiendo en The Rabbit Hole y el enanito no se acordaba. Sus hermanos no están muy contentos, pero por suerte ese ya no es mi problema.

Respondió Regina riéndose a la vez que Emma. La Salvadora la estrechó un poco más en un abrazo, le dio un cariñoso beso en la cabeza y finalmente se apartó de su silla.

- Aún tengo que terminar unas cosas también, aprovecharé para acabarlas y te espero arriba ¿vale?

Dijo levantando la carpeta amarilla que llevaba en la mano con un suspiro cansado. Regina asintió con una risita divertida y Emma salió del despacho. Henry estaba en su habitación jugando a la consola, se asomó a verle también, pero su hijo le hizo solo el caso necesario para responder al saludo y contestar algunas preguntas con monosílabos, demasiado centrado en su partida, así que cerró la puerta dejándole en paz y fue a su habitación deseando que Regina acabase pronto el trabajo para poder dejarlo ella también.

.

.

.

Cuando la morena finalmente soltó el bolígrafo y subió a su habitación esperando pasar un rato con su Salvadora personal, se la encontró totalmente dormida en la cama boca arriba, con la cabeza a los pies de la cama, un brazo colgando, el otro extendido sobre los papeles y un pie sobre la mesilla. Se aguantó las ganas de reír mientras la observaba con ternura, esa era la mujer con quien iba a casarse. Recogió los papeles con cuidado de no despertarla, le quitó los vaqueros para que durmiese más cómoda y la arropó con una manta, poniéndole una de las almohadas bajo la cabeza. Acarició con cariño la cara dormida de Emma y le dio un suave beso en la frente, pero antes de poder salir una mano sujetó su muñeca. La rubia ni siquiera había abierto los ojos, todavía medio dormida tiró un poquito de Regina hasta que la morena se desvistió para tumbarse a su lado, y en cuanto lo hizo Emma se abrazó a ella como un amoroso koala.

- Dame tres minutos y estaré totalmente despierta para cumplir con mis obligaciones maritales.

Murmuró somnolienta, Regina rio abrazándose también a ella.

- Tu única obligación marital ahora mismo es dormir pegada a mí.

Respondió besándola la nariz.

- Mi madre se ha vuelto loca con lo de la boda, parece que tiene más prisa que nosotras.

Dijo Emma todavía sin abrir los ojos.

- Les hemos prometido una boda, probablemente quieran asegurarse de que esa boda se celebra antes de que te eches atrás.

Volvió a reír la morena, Emma arrugó la nariz con una mueca.

- ¿Por qué iba a echarme atrás?

- Bueno, vas a casarte con la Reina Malvada. Algunos se lo pensarían dos veces.

La rubia abrió los ojos de golpe con dramatismo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Ya no quieres casarte conmigo?

Al principió Regina no entendió lo que quería decir, luego se echó a reír mordiéndola la barbilla a modo de reprimenda.

- Sabes que me refiero a mí.

- Y tú sabes que voy a casarme con Regina, la Reina Malvada ya no existe.

Rio Emma volviendo a cerrar los ojos y pegándose un poco más a la morena.

- ¿Estás segura? – Preguntó Regina y una somnolienta rubia asintió. - ¿Y si te equivocas? ¿Y si aún puedo serlo? ¿Y si vuelvo a serlo?

La Salvadora abrió los ojos otra vez, claramente esa era una idea que de verdad preocupaba a la reina, aun creía que podía volver a recaer en la oscuridad.

- La Reina Malvada se fue hace mucho tiempo y no va a volver, ya no eres más esa persona, Regina. – Dijo Emma con seguridad. – E incluso si alguna vez volviese a aparecer, Henry y yo no la dejaríamos atraparte. Te traeríamos de vuelta. – La besó tiernamente en los labios. – Eres mía, no suya.

Bromeó con una burlona sonrisa que hizo reír a Regina. Por supuesto Emma sabía todo lo que había hecho en su época de Reina Malvada, conocía todos sus crímenes, todos los horrores que había llevado a cabo tanto con sus propias manos como a través de otros, y aun así no le importaba, la Reina Malvada era parte de su pasado, era quien Regina fue, no quien era ahora, y no tenía ninguna duda de que esa parte estaba más que bien enterrada en el pasado.

La morena besó a su prometida intentando poner en ese beso todo el agradecimiento y amor que estaba sintiendo en ese mismo momento, luego se acurrucó bien a su lado y con un chasquido apagó las luces para quedarse dormida con la mujer que quería.

.

.

.

Pocas horas después a Henry le extrañó que nadie hubiese ido a avisarle aun para cenar o para decirle que dejase un rato los videojuegos, salió de su habitación sin escuchar un solo ruido en toda la casa, y al asomarse a la habitación de sus madres las vio dormidas a las dos en la cama, al revés, bajo una manta. No pudo evitar sonreír ante esa imagen y volvió a cerrar la puerta en silencio para no despertarlas. Además eso significaba que podía hacerse lo que se diese la gana para cenar y que podía quedarse jugando hasta la hora que quisiese.


	4. Chapter 4

**Como dije, este será un fic cortito, así que ya no le queda mucho :P! Y si alguien se ha leído el de "_Earthquake_" sabrá que tengo cierta inclinación por la amistad de Emma y Mulan (no desarrollada en la serie ¬¬), no puedo evitar juntarlas y dejarlas colegear jajajaja**

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios y por seguir leyendome ^_^ **

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>El tiempo pasaba volando cuando estabas planeando una boda, y más aún cuando querías que llegase ese día rápido. Ya habían elegido las flores, lo que había llevado más de lo que esperaban porque Regina y Mary Margaret no se ponían de acuerdo, pero como quien se casaba era Regina y Emma no entendía de flores, se impuso la voluntad de la reina. Cuando Emma fue con la abuelita a solucionar el tema de quien las iba a casar resulta que no había tal cura, Emma no quería que las casase Archie como a Belle y Gold, y después de las sesiones que había tenido Regina con el psicólogo ella tampoco quería que las casase él. Resultó que como princesa, Blancanieves también podía casarlas, pero ni Emma quería que las casase su madre, ni Regina quería, ni Mary Margaret estaba dispuesta a ser otra cosa en la boda que no fuese la madrina. En el Bosque Encantado podían casarte las hadas, por supuesto Regina no pensaba tolerar que las casase el hada Azul, pero estaba más que dispuesta a dejar que lo hiciese Tinkerbell. El hada rubia no estaba muy segura de ello, pero la Salvadora podía ser muy persuasiva, así que después de una larga negociación consiguió convencerla.<p>

La comida del banquete fueron a probarla juntas, y fue lo más parecido a una cita a solas que habían tenido desde que empezó la locura de la boda, disfrutaron eligiendo cada plato y volviendo loca a la mujer encargada del catering solo por diversión.

Finalmente llegó el día que Mary Margaret tanto había esperado: empezaba la elección de vestidos. Como ya habían decidido, primero iría a escogerlo con Regina, pero Emma también tenía tarea, acompañar a su padre por la tarde a recibir a unos invitados a la boda, al menos eso le dejaba toda la mañana libre mientras Regina tenía que probarse un vestido detrás de otro, no podía evitar reírse solo de pensarlo, y como su cabecita era capaz de maquinar muchas cosas cuando estaba inactiva, cogió su teléfono dispuesta a hacer alguna travesura. Se asomó a la puerta de su habitación y llamó a su hijo varias veces sin respuesta, Henry no estaba en casa. Perfecto, menos posibilidades de interrupciones. Se quitó la camiseta y se sacó una foto que enseguida le mandó a Regina. Unos minutos después tuvo respuesta. "_¿Estás loca? Tu madre ha estado a punto de verlo." _Dijese lo que dijese el mensaje, Emma sabía que la morena se había reído. Se deshizo también de los pantalones y le mandó otra foto a su prometida. "_No me dejas concentrarme en que blanco es más blanco_." Respondió la reina. Emma se echó a reír. "_Las dos sabemos que ninguna debería vestir de blanco_." Bromeó la Salvadora. "_Por lo que he visto tu ropa interior lo es_." Emma volvió a reír, esa mujer suya podía ser impredecible. Le envió una foto de su ropa interior en el suelo con un mensaje de "_Arreglado_" Esta vez la respuesta de Regina tardó un poco más en llegar. "_Tu madre empieza a preguntarme que me tiene tan distraída. Quizá debería enseñarle lo que está haciendo su hija_" Desde luego Regina estaba disfrutando tanto como ella, seguramente más, teniendo en cuenta que era a quien le llegaban las fotografías. "_Mándale un beso de mi parte_" Escribió Emma mandándola una foto suya tapada solo con la almohada mientras lanzaba un beso a la cámara. _"¿Un beso a Blancanieves? Vas a tener que convencerme."_ Emma se mordió un poco el labio ante ese mensaje claramente retador ante el que por supuesto no pensaba acobardarse. Tiró la almohada a un lado, puso el temporizador del móvil y lo dejo colocado sobre la mesilla tumbándose rápidamente en la cama antes de que se sacase la foto. Con una sonrisa de lado se la mandó a Regina. _"¿Valdrá esto?"_ Preguntó con una risita que solo ella pudo escuchar. "_Para las noches largas de trabajo seguro que sí, pero ya no estoy con tu madre_" Fue la respuesta de Regina seguida de una foto de la morena en un enorme probador, apretando un vestido de novia contra su pecho para taparse. Emma casi se cae de la cama de la sorpresa, su juego había empezado solo con la intención de distraer a Regina con fotografías suyas mientras su madre estaba al lado, pero desde luego esto era mucho mejor. "_Da mala suerte ver el vestido de la novia antes de la boda._" Contestó deseando poder tener a su prometida cerca en ese momento para poder ser ella quien le quitase el vestido. "_Tienes razón_." Leyó a Regina, y como esperaba, detrás del mensaje llegó una foto de la morena sin vestido. Sin vestido ni ninguna otra cosa aparte de una mirada de retadora lujuria. "_Supongo que ya no puedo usar ese vestido._" Emma contempló la fotografía durante largo rato, disfrutando del cuerpo de la que sería su mujer, del cuerpo que dormiría junto a ella todos los días de su vida. "_No compres uno muy caro, no volverás a usarlo_." Escribió, y antes de darle tiempo a Regina a responder, añadió: "_Y va a terminar destrozado_." "_Supongo que podría mandarte fotos con vestidos puestos para que opines._" Respondió la reina con un emoticono de sonrisa ladeada. "_No puedo verte con el vestido, luego tendrías que quitártelo. Y yo tendría que creerme que lo has hecho_." Probablemente deberían parar antes de que ambas terminaran corriendo una hacia la otra, abandonando los planes para la boda de ese día. Y ya no quedaba mucho tiempo para tan señalado día, deberían concentrarse más en ello. Pero era difícil pensar así con las fotografías de Regina en su galería de imágenes. "_Tu madre no deja de llamar a la puerta preguntando si puede verme ya, mejor me visto antes de que tire la puerta abajo_." Dijo Regina, siendo ella esta vez quien le envió una foto tirando un beso a la cámara. Emma sabía que la conversación había terminado, con una sonrisa dejó el móvil abandonado a su lado sobre la cama a su lado y se tumbó. Todavía había veces que no se creía que esa mujer de verdad hubiese aceptado casarse con ella y que de verdad fuese a estar el resto de su vida con ella. Quería ver envejecer ese cuerpo y seguir deseándolo, y quería que su propio cuerpo envejeciese a la vez. Y ver crecer a Henry y verle tener sus propios hijos. Quizá darle un hermanito o hermanita. O los dos. Aún tenían mucha vida por delante y en esa vida podían pasar muchas cosas, tenía intención de esforzarse para que fueran cosas buenas.

.

.

.

Los invitados a quienes tenía que recibir eran ni más ni menos que Aurora, Mulan y Philip, llegados directamente del Bosque Encantado. Como había prometido, Aurora llevó algunas judías tiempo atrás para que las plantasen allí y poder viajar entre mundos, que no estuviesen en el mismo no quería decir que tuviesen que perder contacto. Emma había hecho muy buenos amigos que habían vuelto al Bosque Encantado, y sus padres eran de allí, ella misma había ido alguna vez de visita para que Henry conociese como era aquello, aunque esos viajes no habían emocionado precisamente a Regina, como ya había dicho, allí no quedaba nada para ella, no lo echaba de menos cuando volvían a Storybrooke.

Hook había cruzado una vez de vuelta al mundo sin magia, casi con la esperanza de encontrarse a Emma soltera y sin compromiso, pero la encontró justo como la había dejado, más enganchada si era posible a Regina. Desde entonces mandaba alguna que otra paloma a través de portales cuando otras personas viajaban y Emma prácticamente podía ver esa mirada de pena con la que solía perseguirla por la ciudad, no quería hacerle daño, pero tenía que empezar a comprender que entre ellos nunca pasaría nada. Además el pirata estaba empezando a molestar realmente a Regina. Emma esperaba que no se presentase en la boda. Ni él, ni cierto ladrón de poca monta que también se había puesto en contacto con Regina invitándola a ir al Bosque Encantado para hablar con él y aclarar del todo las cosas, diciendo que no se despidieron en los mejores términos después de todo. Emma podría haber escupido encima de esa carta si no hubiese pensado que sería de mal gusto. Por supuesto si Regina quería ir a hablar con él, la rubia no diría nada, pero estaría presente, ella y la espada de su padre, por si acaso. Obviamente Regina había tirado esa carta al fuego sin dedicarle ni un solo pensamiento.

Prácticamente al mismo tiempo que se habría el portal de Mulan, otro más aparecía y lo atravesaban Ashley y su príncipe seguidos de un pequeño grupo de personas. Emma conocía a algunos de verlos por Storybrooke, pero suponía que la mayoría de ellos habían llegado invitados por sus padres para la boda de su hija, como seguramente harían si estuviesen en su palacio del Bosque Encantado, y por supuesto también habrían ido por la curiosidad de ver a la infame Reina Malvada casándose. Por amor, nada menos. Pero esa gente eran problema de sus padres, ella se centró en los que conocía, en sus amigos. Abrazó a Ashley, Aurora y Mulan, alegre de que estuviesen allí. Eso de la comunicación vía judía mágica aún no se le daba muy bien, no era algo a lo que una se acostumbrase rápido y se le había olvidado por completo que también podía invitar a la gente del Bosque Encantado.

- Tu primera visita a Storybrooke.

Le dijo Emma a Mulan dándole una palmada a la guerrera en el hombro. No vestía su habitual armadura, si no ropa más sencilla, aun así tendrían que encontrarle algo más apropiado para un mundo sin magia.

- Si, Aurora me ha hablado un poco de como es, Neal mencionó algo también. Estoy deseando saber que es una _película_.

Dijo la morena con una risita, luego miró a Emma con más seriedad.

- Siento lo de Neal.

La rubia asintió como respuesta, no quería hablar de eso justo ese día.

- Tendremos que dejar que veas tu película.

Bromeó. Mulan la miró un poco confundida, no podía entender como alguien había hecho una película, fuese lo que fuese eso, en la que ella saliese, si nunca había hecho algo semejante. Quizá deberían empezar a preocuparse de algún tipo de espía en el Bosque Encantado, así que era una suerte no estar allí ahora y no tener que preocuparse por ello. Había ido allí por un motivo bien distinto.

- ¿Es cierto lo que he oído? Que vas a casarte con la Reina.

Preguntó con una ceja alzada. Aurora le había contado que habían sido ellas, junto con una extraña mujer vestida de azul quienes habían creado el portal, le había contado todo lo que sabía sobre la relación de Emma y Regina, pero Mulan aún no terminaba de creerse que de verdad la Salvadora fuese a casarse con la Reina Malvada. Pero la deslumbrante sonrisa de Emma no dejaba lugar a dudas.

- Es totalmente cierto, le pedí matrimonio a _Regina_ y voy a casarme con ella.

La felicidad en su voz era tan evidente que era casi un elemento solido rodeando a la rubia. Mulan la observó con seriedad y su amiga casi pensó que iba a decirle que estaba loca, que era una mala idea, que Regina era malvada. Había tenido que escuchar cosas así más de una y más de dos veces desde que empezó su relación con la reina, y nunca le había importado, no iba a empezar a importarle ahora, pero sería una lástima que Mulan se uniese a ese grupo de personas. No iba a hacerlo. La guerrera sonrió y la agarró un hombro con un amistoso apretón.

- Enhorabuena, a las dos. Si el resto de cosas que he oído sobre Regina son ciertas, seguramente seréis muy felices.

Emma volvió a sonreír, aliviada, y siguieron a los demás que ya iban camino a Granny's para buscarles un lugar donde quedarse a los recién llegados.

- Deberías casarte más a menudo, es bueno para el negocio.

Dijo la abuelita a Emma cuando la vio entrar por la puerta, entregando llaves con una sonrisa. La rubia rio, apoyada en la puerta de entrada viendo como la mujer repartía a la gente por su hostal.

- Pues no tengo intención de hacerlo más veces.

Respondió divertida.

- Estoy segura de que al bautizo vendrá incluso más gente.

Dijo la abuelita con una alegre risa que dejó a Emma sin palabras por un momento antes de echarse ella también a reír.

.

.

.

Un par de horas después, mientras todos estaban poniéndose mutuamente al día y Emma mandaba mensajes a Regina preguntándola si le quedaba mucho, la puerta de la cafetería se abrió y más de uno tuvo un déjà vu al ver entrar por la puerta a una mujer rubia vestida de azul, solo que esta vez no se lanzó a atacar al señor Gold, si no a saludar alegremente a Emma con un cariñoso abrazo. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado la primera vez que Elsa estuvo en la ciudad, la reina de verdad había llegado a apreciar a Emma, fue la primera que desde el principio quiso ayudarla, he incluso cuando la atacó a ella y a sus seres queridos, mantuvo su promesa y la devolvió a casa. Emma estaba igual de contenta de verla. Desde que se marchó a través del portal, había pensado muchas veces en cómo le irían la cosas en su reino y en si habría conseguido descongelar a su hermana, lo que podría jurar que hizo al ver entrar detrás de Elsa a una chica algo más joven de pelo castaño y dos trenzas, seguida de un hombre alto y rubio.

- Elsa ¿cómo has…? Casi pensaba que se habían olvidado de invitarte a ti.

Dijo la Salvadora mirando a su padre con una sonrisa, alegre de que también hubiese recordado a la reina de Arendelle, pero David abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces sin saber que decir, sorprendido de ver allí a la reina de hielo.

- No fue él. – Explicó Elsa mirando al príncipe con falso reproche, bromeando. – Por suerte tu encantadora futura esposa si se acordó de mí.

A algunos de los presentes aún les resultaba extraño que alguien pudiese calificar a Regina de encantadora sin usar tono de sarcasmo o una sonrisa falsa. Emma sonrió, Regina siempre estaba en todo, no se le escapaba nada.

- Me gustaría presentarte a mi hermana.

Añadió Elsa haciendo un gesto a la chica que aún seguía en la puerta con el hombre rubio, la chica enseguida se acercó a ella con una sonrisa. Emma iba a extender la mano para estrechársela, pero en vez de eso recibió un repentino abrazo.

- Hola, es genial conocerte por fin. Yo soy Anna, la hermana de Elsa. Aunque eso ya lo sabes, claro, que tontería. Tu eres Emma ¿verdad? Elsa me dijo que tú eras la rubia y Regina la morena. – Miró a su alrededor como si esperase reconocer a Regina al instante. - ¿Esta por aquí? Quisiera conocerla también. Elsa me contó que ella encontró la manera de devolverla a Arendelle. Te congeló ¿verdad? Fue una suerte, si no nunca habría sabido como descongelarme a mí. – Anna rio un poco, como si fuese un recuerdo divertido. – Bueno, no quiero decir que me alegre de que te congelase, pero al menos aprendimos algo bueno de ello ¿no? Fue tu hijo quien le dio la idea ¿verdad? Sacó la idea de una… - Miró a su hermana sin acordarse de la palabra. - ¿Menipula? ¿Pelica? ¡Película! ¡Eso era! – Sonrió contenta de haberse acordado de la palabra. - ¿Qué es una película?

Preguntó a continuación con curiosidad.

- No eres la primera que me pregunta eso hoy.

Rio Emma, divertida por la rapidez y entusiasmo de Anna, casi podía resultar abrumador tantas palabras una detrás de otras prácticamente sin espacios, pero a la Salvadora le gustaba, parecía una persona alegre. Estaba segura de que iba a caerla bien. Además estaba deseando ver la cara de Regina cuando la conociese.

- Estoy segura de que la abuelita nos dejara montar un cine casero aquí para que podáis ver todas las películas que queráis.

Rio Emma. Anna asintió como si la entusiasmase la idea.

- ¿Quién es la abuelita? – Preguntó, la sheriff señalo a la mujer tras la barra, quien saludo con una simpático gesto que Anna respondió con una sonrisa. – Vale. ¿Qué es un cine?

Elsa cogió a su hermana por los hombros para que parase un momento.

- Estoy segura de que Emma nos explicará todo eso más tarde, yo tampoco tengo ni idea de lo que es. Pero creo que le falta alguien por conocer.

Dijo la reina señalando al hombre que Emma aun no conocía. El rubio se encogió de hombros con una risita, casi con resignación, acostumbrado a que Anna se dejase llevar por el entusiasmo, el mismo entusiasmo con el que se colgó de su fuerte brazo.

- Este es Kristoff, mi prometido.

Kristoff extendió una mano que Emma estrechó con una amable sonrisa.

- ¿Dónde está Regina?

Preguntó Elsa buscando para encontrarla, sin conseguirlo.

- Esta con mi madre probándose vestidos de novia.

Respondió Emma revisando una vez más su móvil por su tenía algún mensaje suyo.

- Si hubiese llegado antes la habría pedido que me dejase acompañarla.

Rio la reina de Arendelle, la otra rubia rio también.

- Sí, yo también lo intenté.

Las dos mujeres rieron a la vez. Emma nunca había reído tanto en su vida como en ese ultimo año.


	5. Chapter 6

**Bueno, pues si todo sale según lo planeado este es el penúltimo capi y el siguiente sería ya el ultimo xP!**

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios y por seguir leyendome ^_^ **

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Regina estaba frente a la mesa del salón con un montón de papeles desperdigados en ella. Estaba descalza con una camiseta y lo más parecido a un pantalón de chándal que su sentido del estilo le permitía ponerse. En realidad era un viejo pantalón gris de Emma que poco a poco había ido haciéndose suyo cada vez que quería estar cómoda en casa. Aunque por supuesto nunca se la ocurriría abrir así la puerta. Miraba los papeles sobre la mesa con cierta desesperación, revolviendo entre ellos y cogiéndolos al azar para repasarlos. Emma llegó por detrás y la abrazó por la espalda.<p>

- Necesitamos la mesa para comer.

Dijo con una risita dejándole besos a su prometida a lo largo de todo el cuello. Regina pareció no escucharla y seguía con sus papeles.

- ¿Qué es todo esto?

Preguntó la rubia apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de la reina para mirar el desorden de papeles.

- Es un desastre.

Gruñó Regina con desesperación. Emma rio suavemente en su oído.

- Eso ya lo veo, ¿pero un desastre de qué, exactamente?

- Son las flores y la música y la comida y los invitados….

Enumeraba la morena cogiendo hojas y volviendo a dejarlas caer a la mesa.

- Pensaba que todo eso ya estaba arreglado.

Dijo Emma muy tranquila sin entender exactamente que estaba mal con eso.

- Yo también, pero lo estoy revisando y… Emma, nos casamos en una semana y todo es un desastre. Las flores no encajan, quizá debí hacerle caso a tu madre…aunque eso no se lo digas. – Emma volvió a reír balanceándose un poco con Regina para tratar de calmarla. – No sé si el grupo de música gustará, esa gente está acostumbrada a los bailes de palacio ¿sabes? Pero no quiero que sea algo aburrido. ¿Y la comida? ¿Y si no gusta a los invitados y es un gran desastre que quedará en la memoria de todos durante generaciones? La boda de la Reina y la Salvadora arruinada por la comida. – Resopló, aunque ahora visiblemente más calmada gracias al efecto Emma. - ¿Y los invitados? ¿Cuándo se nos ocurrió sentar a Whale cerca de Ruby? O de cualquier mujer joven. La abuelita le ensartará con el cuchillo del pescado. ¿Por qué está invitado Whale, de todas formas?

Preguntó mirando a Emma entre enfadada y confusa. La mujer que la abrazaba se echó a reír y apartó a la morena de la conflictiva mesa.

- Tienes razón, pero aún podemos arreglarlo, podemos cambiarlo todo. Podemos… ¡oh, ya sé! – Miró a Regina emocionada sentándose con ella en el sofá. – Podemos hacer una boda temática, todos tendríamos que ir disfrazados, tu puedes ponerte uno de tus vestidos de Reina y yo…uno de la princesa Leia. ¡Oh no, no! Mejor aún, podemos montar un circo, con payasos y mimos y trapecistas y…. ¡O mejor! Un zoo, ya sabes, todo lleno de animales, incluso podrían hacer algún truco. – La morena la miraba más horrorizada con cada nueva idea. – O podemos irnos a Las Vegas y casarnos vestidas de Marilyn Monroe…bueno, tú eres morena, tú puedes vestirte de Audrey Hepburn. Vestiremos a Henry de Elvis.

Regina la miraba con una seria preocupación por el estado mental de la mujer con quien iba a casarse, Emma esperó un rato hasta que la cara de su futura esposa fue demasiado para ella y rompió a reir.

- Es broma, aunque algunas de esas ideas serian divertidas… Pero seguro que mientras te estabas asustando la boda ya no te parecía tan desastre. – Cogió las manos de Regina y la miró tiernamente a los ojos. – Las flores están bien, y de todos modos da igual porque la gente no podrá mirar a otra cosa que no seas tú. Si la música es mala yo puedo improvisar algo.

Regina levantó una ceja mirando divertida a Emma.

- ¿Sabes tocar algún instrumento?

- Bueno….el poco tiempo que estuve en la cárcel una reclusa me enseñó a tocar la armónica un poco. Y David sabe tocar el laúd, aprendió para tocarle canciones a Blancanieves antes de darse cuenta de que a ella le iba más el arco y la espada, mi madre aun no lo sabe. – Sin poder evitarlo Regina se echó a reír, olvidada la tensión de la boda. – Y eso estará lleno de princesas, alguna sabrá cantar. Si no siempre podemos pedirle a mi madre que hable con sus pajaritos para que canten algo.

La morena giró los ojos con dramatismo.

- Te prefiero a ti con la armónica.

Dijo riendo al mismo tiempo que Emma.

- Si la comida no les gusta es su problema, más para nosotras, tendremos sobras suficientes para no tener que volver a cocinar en la vida. – Siguió la rubia con un encogimiento de hombros. – Y si no podemos donarla. Y a los invitados podemos decirles que corran a buscar ellos un buen sitio.

Regina volvió a reír, levantando las manos para besar las de Emma.

- No sé qué haría sin ti, Salvadora. – Emma la sonrió con cariño. – Es solo que mi primera boda no me importó, absolutamente nada, pero esta…solo quiero que sea perfecta.

Explicó la morena encogiendo un hombro en un intento de gesto despreocupado.

- ¿Tú estarás allí?

Preguntó Emma colocando una mano en la mejilla de la otra mujer.

- Por supuesto, justo en el altar.

- Yo también. Para mí eso ya hace la boda perfecta.

Regina casi pudo sentir físicamente como se derretía por las palabras de la rubia, se inclinó hacia delante y besó a su futuro con todo el amor que sentía en ese momento, dejando la frente apoyada en la de Emma con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Aunque a lo mejor a los invitados sí que había que recolocarlos.

Murmuró la rubia consiguiendo que Regina volviese a reír con ganas.

.

.

.

La semana pasó volando, por suerte para los nervios de Regina ya sin ninguna duda sobre la organización. Tan solo faltaba un detalle del que ellas no sabían nada. La tarde anterior al gran día sonó el timbre de la mansión y se colaron dentro un alegre grupo de mujeres para sorpresa de Emma y Regina.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Ha pasado algo?

Preguntó la morena con el ceño un poco fruncido, las demás miraron a la pareja con unas miradas que hizo que Emma y Regina temiesen cualquier cosa que tenían planeada.

- Os casáis mañana.

Empezó Belle con una sonrisa, Emma y Regina dieron un paso más cerca de la otra como para protegerse mutuamente de lo que fuese que se les había ocurrido.

- Y no puede haber boda sin despedida de soltera.

Completó Ruby con una sonrisa mucho más perversa que la de Belle. Las futuras mujer y mujer intercambiaron una mirada.

- Realmente no hace falta.

Dijo Regina.

- Además no queremos dejar solo a Henry esta noche.

Añadió Emma señalando a su hijo que jugaba con el móvil en el sofá.

- No os preocupéis, Henry se viene conmigo. - Dijo Mary Margaret sonriéndole a su nieto que le devolvió la sonrisa. – Realmente no quiero saber lo que va a hacer mi hija en su despedida de soltera, y mucho menos lo que vaya a hacer su futura esposa. Además tengo un hijo, prefiero quedarme en casa. Solo estoy aquí para recoger a Henry.

Su nieto terminó la partida y se levantó dando un beso en la mejilla a cada una de sus madres antes de subir a su habitación a por un par de cosas.

- Vamos, será divertido, nunca he ido a una despedida de este mundo.

Dijo Mulan mirando a Emma casi suplicante.

- Ni tu ni nadie, creo que nunca hemos podido celebrar una boda en condiciones en Storybrooke. Ashley no se casó hasta que no volvimos al Bosque Encantado. Muy poco tiempo, por cierto.

Comentó Ruby cruzándose de brazos y mirando a las dos mujeres, que se miraron entre si y ambas parecieron decidirse a la vez.

- Supongo que no puede pasar nada malo ¿A dónde vais a llevarnos?

Preguntó Emma cediendo por fin, en las caras de todas las mujeres se dibujaron animadas sonrisas.

- No pensareis que vais a ir juntas ¿no? - Dijo Kathryn riendo un poco por lo absurdo de la idea. – Las despedidas no se hacen con las dos personas que van a casarse, se hacen por separado.

Emma y Regina volvieron a mirarse, ya no tan seguras de la idea.

- Tú te vienes conmigo, Belle, Ashley, Mulan, Aurora y Anna.

Dijo Ruby señalando a la sheriff.

- Y tú conmigo, Tink y Elsa. Sé que somos menos, pero nos lo vamos a pasar mejor.

Le dijo Kathryn a Regina. Habían buscado ropa normal para Elsa y Anna y casi no parecían ellas. Pero la pareja todavía no parecía muy segura,

- Venga ya, ¿acaso creéis que vamos a hacer algo que sea malo para vosotras?

Se quejó Tinkerbell con una mueca.

- Puede ser divertido.

Cedió Regina, nunca pensó en lo de la despedida de soltera y de haberlo hecho habría creído que la prepararían para Emma, no para ella, era agradable ver que había gente en Storybrooke dispuesta a divertirse con ella sin temor.

La Salvadora asintió, se despidieron las dos de su hijo y subieron a ponerse algo más apropiado para una noche de chicas, sin saber todavía a donde iban a llevarlas. Una vez preparadas y listas para salir, cuando iban a despedirse hasta más tarde, Belle se echó a reír.

- Si yo fuese vosotras me despediría en condiciones, la próxima vez que os veáis será en el altar.

Emma frunció el ceño, agarrada a la cintura de Regina.

- Emma, tu dormirás en mi casa y por la mañana te llevaré al piso de tus padres para prepararte. Kathryn se quedará con Regina y la ayudará a prepararse mañana. Las dos llegareis puntuales al altar.

Sonrió Ruby. Ellas ya lo tenían todo perfectamente planeado y no le habían dicho nada a ninguna de las dos para que no pudiesen oponerse a nada.

- Mañana tienes que casarnos, ¿puedes salir de fiesta y beber?

Preguntó Emma señalando a Tinkerbell, que giró los ojos.

- Sin problema.

Respondió el hada. Regina agarró la chaqueta de la Salvadora para pegarla a su cuerpo y besarla con pasión, sin importarle que todas estuviesen mirando o que empezaran a silbar y a gastar bromas.

- Esta será la única noche que pasemos separadas, a partir de mañana no dormiré en ninguna cama en la que no estés tú.

Murmuró Emma en el oído de Regina para que solo la escuchase ella, antes de volver a besarla, y ahí se habrían quedado si sus amigas no hubiesen tirado de ellas en direcciones opuestas, cada una hacia su final y definitiva despedida de la soltería.


	6. Chapter Final

**He tardado un montón, lo sé, pero como siempre me daba penita terminarlo, además, también como siempre, no estaba muy segura del final, si me habéis leído antes ya sabréis que tengo un problema con los finales jajajaja pero ya está aquí, este es el último capítulo (muerdome las uñas insegura). Me ha quedado bastante pasteloso, pero se supone que las bodas lo son ¿no? jaja los votos de Emma y Regina, si alguien ha visto Smallville, son los de Lois y Clark con ligeros retoques, porque me encantan esos votos desde el momento que los oí y me venían perfectos para el fic ;P! Espero que lo disfruteis =)**

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios y por seguir leyendome ^_^ **

**Los personajes de OUAT no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>Llevaron a Regina a cenar a uno de los mejores restaurantes de Storybrooke, pero la despedida no terminaba ahí, por supuesto, ni Kathryn ni Tink habrían accedido a algo tan aburrido como una simple cena para la despedida de Regina.<p>

- No iréis a llevarme a The Rabbit Hole o algo así ¿verdad?

Preguntó la morena con una risita, las tres rubias intercambiaron una mirada y luego la apartaron, sin mirar a su amiga.

- Claro que no, nunca te llevaríamos allí.

Dijo Kathryn con una risita que nunca había conseguido convencer a Regina, la reina entrecerró los ojos.

- Pues quiero ir allí.

Comentó la morena mirando a las rubias.

- Ni siquiera te gusta ese sitio, nunca has querido que fuésemos allí a tomar una copa.

Respondió Tink girando los ojos.

- Creo que no te he visto entrar en la vida…o al menos desde que se creó Storybrooke.

Añadió Kathryn haciendo un gesto con la mano como para quitarle a su amiga esa idea de la cabeza. Regina no dejaba de mirarlas con cierta sospecha.

- Emma está allí ¿no?

- Claro que no.

Dijo Elsa con rapidez, riendo como si eso fuese estúpido. Regina sonrió.

- Eso es que esta allí.

Tink miró a la otra rubia con reproche, la reina de Arendelle se encogió un poquito de hombros a modo de disculpa.

- Regina, se supone que las despedidas son por separado, no podéis veros hasta la boda.

Dijo el hada sabiendo de antemano que no iba a haber forma de sacar la idea de la cabeza de la morena.

- Eso es algo que os acabáis de inventar, la regla solo se aplica a ver a la novia con el vestido antes de la boda. Además, será solo un momento. Nos tomamos algo y nos vamos a otro sitio.

Las tres mujeres se miraron una vez más, casi al mismo tiempo suspiraron con rendición y Regina sonrió victoriosa.

- A mí me gusta la idea.

Dijo Elsa con una tímida sonrisa, dos rubias fruncieron el ceño en su dirección y una morena le sonrió guiando el camino hasta el coche de Kathryn.

.

.

.

El lugar estaba bastante lleno y la música alta, pero con un rápido vistazo Regina localizó enseguida a Emma sentada en la barra con Mulan, las otras chicas estaban desperdigadas por la pista de baile con distintas copas en la mano. La morena dibujo una sonrisa de lado y sin pensárselo dos veces fue directa a su prometida, abrazándola por la espalda.

- ¿Regina?

Dijo Emma girándose con una sonrisa, quizá porque había reconocido el contacto o quizá por qué sabía que una de las ventajas de ser la Salvadora y además estar prometida a la Reina Malvada era que nadie corría el riesgo de tomarse esas libertades con ella. Ni con Regina, esperaba.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Preguntó bajándose del taburete para devolverle el abrazo a su futura esposa, que se encogió de hombros con indiferencia haciendo una mueca con la nariz.

- Me apetecía verte.

Emma volvió a sonreír, pero antes de tener siquiera tiempo para besar a la otra mujer, estaban rodeadas por el resto de las chicas.

- Este no era el plan.

Dijo Ruby mirando a Kathryn y Tink con ceño interrogativo. Kathryn levantó las manos con impotencia y Tink hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- ¿Sabes lo que es intentar llevarle la contraria cuando quiere algo?

Gruñó señalando a su morena amiga en brazos de la Salvadora. La parejita rio y Emma rozó la nariz de Regina con la suya.

- Siempre una reina ¿eh?

Rio la rubia con diversión, Regina se encogió un poco de hombros con orgullo.

- Solo vengo a por una copa.

- ¿Y no había otro sitio?

Preguntó Ashley con una burlona sonrisa. La morena rio.

- En otro sitio no estaba yo.

Respondió Emma con una risa besando por fin a su futura esposa. La mayoría de sus amigas giraron los ojos con exasperación. Esas dos eran incorregibles, si se peleaban, nadie se peleaba con más pasión que ellas, y si se querían, igual.

- Oh venga, son adorables.

Dijo Anna enganchada al brazo de su hermana, el resto de las chicas las miraron.

- Vale, pero solo un rato.

Cedió por fin Belle señalándolas con un dedo de advertencia, iban a volver a la pista, pero Aurora las paró.

- Si las dejamos solas probablemente desaparecerán, se olvidaran de la hora de la boda y nos quedaremos sin celebración.

- Cualquiera diría que solo os interesa la fiesta.

Rio Emma girando los ojos.

- Aurora tiene razón.

Dijo Kathryn ignorando a la rubia y acercándose a la barra para pedir, miró a Tink a la espera de que ella le dijese que quería y las dos buscaron un taburete para sentarse.

- ¿Enserio?

Gruño Regina. Ruby sonrió a Kathryn.

- Me gusta como piensas.

Fue también a la barra a pedir otra copa y se sentó con las dos rubias. A Regina se le hacía raro ver a la camarera llevarse tan bien con Kathryn, eran muy diferentes. Pero también lo eran Emma y ella, y se iban a casar. No es que pensase que a Ruby y a Kathryn les iba a pasar lo mismo, claro.

- ¿Estás nerviosa?

Preguntó Emma en su oído, moviéndole lentamente sin soltar el abrazo y sin seguir para nada el ritmo de la música.

- Estoy ansiosa de que llegue el momento.

Respondió la morena también en su oído, dejando una línea de pequeños besos desde detrás de su oreja, a lo largo de toda la mandíbula hasta la boca de la Salvadora.

- ¿Y tú?

Dijo después de morderla el labio. Emma rio como si la pregunta no tuviese sentido.

- ¿Estás de broma? Yo te lo pedí ¿recuerdas? Quiero esto, y a ti. Te quiero más que a nada, y quiero más, lo quiero todo, quiero un compromiso y anillos. No hay nada que puedo impedirme casarme contigo mañana.

Regina recorrió toda su cara con los ojos, incapaz de responder con palabras estrechó el abrazo y la besó con fuerza, apoyándola contra la barra como si en ese momento no estuviesen en un local lleno de gente.

- Y nosotras casi las dejamos solas.

Escucharon decir a Tink antes de que las tres mujeres que las observaban rompiesen a reír. Emma y Regina se separaron un poco, lo justo para girar la cara apoyando una mejilla en la otra y mirar a sus amigas con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

Finalmente consiguieron separarlas de nuevo y se fueron con Regina a otro local, lejos de Emma. La verdad era que la reina se lo estaba pasando bien, y era una sensación extraña, divertirse con gente que no fuesen Emma y Henry, pasarlo bien con unas amigas. Era algo que debía repetir, pensaba mientras se metía en la cama, con Kathryn al final del pasillo en la habitación de invitados. Miró el reloj sobre la mesilla y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa, esperando por primera vez con ilusión que sonase el despertador. Pero lo que sonó fue la puerta al abrirse, y cómo alguien se colaba silenciosamente dentro. Regina se incorporó en la cama, extrañada de que Kathryn se metiese así en la habitación, y más sorprendida aun cuando la intrusa nocturna se metió en la cama con ella. Sonrió.

- Emma, se supone que no debes estar aquí.

Dijo con una risita notando como los besos de la rubia se hacían rápidamente cargo de su cuello y unas manos empezaban a desabotonar el pijama.

- Kathryn está durmiendo al final de pasillo, si te encuentra aquí me echará la bronca.

Rio Regina cogiendo la cara de Emma para subirla hasta su altura y besarla.

- Nadie echa la bronca a la reina.

Respondió la rubia con una risita terminando de quitarle el pijama a su prometida. Regina aprovecho para sentarse encima de Emma y desnudarla también.

- ¿Cómo te has escapado de Ruby?

- Me ha mandado a casa y se ha quedado tomando la última copa con Mulan.

Emma rio un poquito y Regina levantó una ceja en la oscuridad, las dos pensando lo mismo sin comentarlo.

- Así que tengo solo un rato antes de que vuelva.

Añadió la rubia sentándose en la cama para abrazarse al cuerpo de Regina dejando besos por cada centímetro de piel a su alcance.

.

.

.

Y llegó el día. Para cuando Kathryn se despertó Regina ya estaba en pie y con el desayuno preparado. Incluso la había dado tiempo a mantener una larga conversación por teléfono con Emma, que también estaba ya despierta.

Regina se miraba al espejo conteniendo la respiración de la emoción, no era la primera vez que llevaba un vestido blanco, no era la primera vez que iba una boda, la suya propia, pero era la primera vez que iba a _casarse_, a casarse de verdad, con la persona que quería. A una parte de ella le habría gustado que su madre estuviese allí. No había castillos, ni reinos, ni nobles inclinados, ni joyas, ni coronas, pero le habría gustado que Cora estuviese allí, la Cora que la miró con amor y ternura segundos antes de morir en sus brazos. Le gustaría que su madre viese que era feliz, que al fin y al cabo iba a casarse con una princesa, y que iba a conseguir poder con ello, el poder del verdadero amor, por supuesto. Si, a pesar de todo le gustaría tener a su madre mirándola emocionada.

La puerta se abrió y entró Blancanieves, quien había pasado de ser la hija de su esposo, a enemiga, para terminar siendo su…suegra. Sonrió al ver como la que ahora era casi oficialmente su familia, su madre política, la miraba emocionada.

- Wow, realmente eres la más bella de todas.

Regina rio un poquito sin poder creerse que de aun se acordase de las palabras, las mismas que le había dicho años atrás, en otra vida, para una boda muy distinta.

- No esperaba ver a mi suegra antes de la boda, creía que estarías con Emma.

Dijo riendo sin dejar de mirarse el vestido con el que iba a casarse, en el espejo vio como la otra mujer hacía una mueca acercándose a ella hasta quedar reflejada a su lado.

- No me llames así, suena fatal.

Respondió mirando también la imagen de Regina en el espejo tan emocionada como había mirado a Emma.

- ¿Cómo quieres que te llame?

Preguntó Regina en tono bromista levantando una ceja.

- _Mamá_.

Dijo Mary Margaret en el mismo tono con una risa.

- Te daré otra manzana envenenada si pretendes que te llame así.

Las dos mujeres rieron y Blancanieves apretó los puños aguantándose las ganas de estrechar a Regina en un abrazo.

- ¿Por qué no estas con Emma?

Dijo Regina apartándose del espejo hacía una mesa para llenar dos copas y darle una Mary Margaret.

- He estado con ella toda la mañana y volveré a verla después, pero quería verte a ti también. – Respondió la mujer cogiendo la copa y mirando a la morena con ojos brillantes. – Vas a casarte. Con mi hija, por cierto. – Rio un poquito. – Sé que tú y Emma seréis muy felices juntas.

Soltó la copa para coger las manos de Regina. Otra vez palabras que ya le había dicho, solo que esta vez, la reina se las creía, esta vez quería desesperadamente que fuesen ciertas. Esta vez las palabras de Blancanieves no provocaron ningún dolor, ningún odio, no era una niña lo que tenía delante, era la madre de la mujer que amaba.

- Vamos a ser familia. Y esta vez, de verdad.

Dijo con una risita, dando un involuntario apretoncito en las manos de Mary Margaret, que finalmente si le dio ese abrazo. Una vez más a Regina se le vino a la cabeza el recuerdo de otro abrazo que ella respondió con un muy bien disimulado odio naciente, y que esta vez devolvió con sinceridad.

- Eso me hace muy feliz.

Dijo Blancanieves. Era casi irónico cómo se iba desenvolviendo el destino, como cambiaban las cosas, las situaciones.

- ¿Sabes dónde está Henry?

Preguntó Regina, su hijo había estado toda la mañana repartiéndose entre ella y Emma, pero llevaba un rato sin verle.

- Discutiendo con una horda de campesinos con antorchas que quieren impedir la boda.

Mary Margaret habló con tal seriedad que por un segundo Regina casi se la cree, o lo habría hecho si la otra mujer no hubiese empezado a reír.

- Esta con Tink repasando la ceremonia.

.

.

.

Emma esperaba mirando impaciente hacía la puerta por la que saldría Regina del brazo de Henry y maldiciendo su suerte, habían echado a suertes cuál de las dos esperaría la final del pasillo y le había tocado a ella. La impaciencia la estaba matando. La puerta al fin se abrió, pero salió una fila de damas de honor con un poco de cara de trasnoche después de las despedidas de soltera. Se le paró la respiración cuando vio el primer trozo de vestido blanco. Una pequeña parte de su cerebro se fijó en su hijo, prácticamente tan alto como Regina en tacones, perfectamente vestido con un traje que le hacía parecer todo un adulto, pero su atención estaba totalmente centrada en la mujer que iba de su brazo con una sonrisa tan blanca como su vestido y sin apartar tampoco la vista de ella. Emma tenía que aguantarse las ganas de ir a por Regina y llevarla ella misma hasta el altar, eso no habría estado bien, no habría sido lo correcto y Henry parecía muy contento de llevar a su madre hasta el altar, hacía su otra madre. El camino se les hizo eterno a las dos, pero finalmente estuvieron una al lado de la otra, cogidas de las manos y Tinkerbell empezó la ceremonia, que ellas apenas escucharon, demasiado ocupadas mirándose, comunicándose con los ojos o con disimulados susurros. Volvieron a la realidad cuando Tink les hizo un pequeño gesto, perfectamente consciente de que esas dos mujeres no estaban exactamente allí, pero era el momento para que recitasen sus votos.

- Quería que estos votos fueran perfectos, pero la perfección es algo difícil de conseguir. La vida está destinada a ser un poco desordenada, y cuando se refiere al amor creo que es como alguien me dijo una vez sobre el ejército: Sólo te alistas si es la única cosa que jamás puedes imaginar estar haciendo. – Rio un poco por la comparación aprendida de uno de sus padres adoptivos. - Regina, no puedo imaginar el pasar ni un sólo momento de mi vida sin ti. Prometo que siempre te apoyaré, igual que tú siempre me apoyarás. Te has convertido en mi mejor amiga, eres mi hogar, y mi verdadero amor, soy tuya y lo seré para siempre.

Se escuchaban claramente los sollozos de algunos invitados y como un par de personas se sonaban sonoramente con pañuelos, detrás de la morena Henry sonreía con los ojos brillantes, emocionado por las palabras de Emma. Mary Margaret hacía rato que había le pasado a David a su hijo para tener las manos libres para sacar pañuelo tras pañuelo de papel. Por un momento parecía que Regina iba a ser incapaz de hablar, algunos pensaban que iba a derretirse allí mismo, otros que se lanzaría amorosamente sobre Emma, pero la morena tragó saliva y cogió aire con una sonrisa para recomponerse antes de hablar ella.

- Yo, Regina Mills, te tomo a ti, Emma Swan, para ser mi compañera, para siempre. Contigo a mi lado nunca estaré sola, nunca caminaré en la oscuridad. Aunque el mundo te vea como una mujer fuerte e independiente o únicamente como la Salvadora, nunca he conocido a nadie con tanta dulzura y un corazón más puro. Cuando estuve perdida siempre has estado ahí para traerme de vuelta, así es que en este día, en este momento, entrego el resto de mi vida a ti. Siempre creíste en mí, y yo creo en ti. Y cuando crees en alguien no es durante un minuto, o sólo por ahora, es para siempre.

La voz le había temblado un poco intentando no dejar caer ninguna lagrima, el que tuvo que secarse disimuladamente una lagrima fue Henry. Esas eran sus madres, casándose, jurándose amor eterno, apoyo eterno, prometiéndose una vida entera juntas, con él. Esa era su familia y Henry estaba orgulloso, de la Reina Malvada y de la niña perdida.

Emma y Regina se miraron con una idéntica sonrisa, luego miraron a Tink, que asintió con un gesto de la mano y una sonrisa de felicidad, aún faltaban unos terceros votos, unos votos familiares. Llamaron a su hijo que cogió la mano de cada una de sus madres, aunque tuvo que soltar a una para sacar un trozo de papel, al contrario que Emma y Regina, él no se los había aprendido.

- Prometemos amarnos sin importar que obstáculos puedan intentar separarnos, siempre encontraremos el camino de vuelta a nuestra familia.

Lo dijeron casi en perfecta sincronía, Y Henry se alegró de estar de espaldas al público porque se había puesto completamente rojo. Besó las manos de Emma y Regina antes de volver a su puesto. Y, por fin, Tinkerbell dijo las palabras, los anillos quedaron encajados en sus dedos, donde esperaban que permanecieran siempre, y pudieron besar a la novia. Propio de su carácter impulsivo, Emma dobló a Regina sobre su brazo para darla un beso de película entre un coro de aplausos y gritos de felicitación. La morena rio, volviendo a erguirse para besar a su esposa con comodidad, sin pensar en el tiempo, disfrutando del momento. Se besaron hasta que la gente empezó a gastar bromas y Henry se aclaró la garganta. Se despegaron sin soltarse, echándose a reír de felicidad.

- ¿Eres feliz, señora de Emma Swan?

Preguntó la rubia apoyando su frente en la de su mujer.

- Inmensamente, señora de Regina Mills.

Respondió la morena volviendo a besarla. Emma había cumplido la promesa que la hiciera tiempo atrás, cuando prometió luchar por su final feliz, se lo había dado hacía tiempo, y aún seguía haciéndolo. Y el sentimiento era mutuo.

- Estoy deseando que llegue la noche de bodas.

Susurró Regina con una picara risita.

- Va a durar mínimo una semana.

Rio también Emma apretando más su abrazo alrededor de su cintura.


End file.
